embrangled
by Constance Greene
Summary: 50 sentences. 10 each. — LarxeneAxel / AxelKairi / ZexionAerith / RikuZexion / RikuNaminé


n **o**te. ;

A collection of 50 sentences, themes by Tatikara.

Pairings include LarxeneAxel, AxelKairi, ZexionAerith, RikuZexion, and RikuNaminé, 10 sentences each. Pick 'n choose or read 'em all.

**Disclaimer**: KH is not mine.

**e** . **m** b_rangl_ed ;

Larxel  
  
**001** . _Perplex_

Women like Larxene perplexed him; one moment she'd be clawing at his face with her kunai in a fit of rage and fury, and then the next they would be engaged in a passionate make-out session that led to heavy petting and then a little more than that – not that he minded, or anything.

**002** . _Attention_

"All I ask for is a little of your attention," She sighed exasperatedly, with hand gesturing, "and what do I get? You staring intently at my boobs instead of my face – Axel, _look_ and me when I am _talking _to you!" Swipe.

**003** . _Purge_

Sometimes she just felt so damn _dirty_ around that crazy perverted motherfucker, that she wanted to purge him from her entire lack-of-existence; she knew, of course, that this was impossible, but sometimes prayed alone at night that God would be good to her for once and give her a better excuse for a man.

**004** . _Scam_

"Always go for the n00bs, Roxas – always," Axel snickered, taking a quick peek into the room where Larxene sat frothing at a computer screen that displayed Neopets' homepage and mashing the keyboard in frustration the moment she found out she had been scammed.

**005** . _Indulge_

"Mmm, chocolate," Axel muttered against her mouth during the kiss, and she instantly began to regret indulging on chocolate bars before their date.

**006** . _Opportunity_

That was his last chance, and now that the opportune moment had passed she was walking away, him standing there dripping in the rain with nothing more than a simple goodbye to keep him sane uttered from her lips.

**007** . _Pact_

"We'll make a truce," She declared; "You stop sneaking into my room in the middle of the night and then maybe I won't dig these knives into your stomach every time I see you," and he replied with a "Deal."

**008** . _Fabrication_

"We weren't created when we became Nobodies," He said solemnly, kicking at the dirt with the scuff of his boot, "we were fabricated. We aren't real, and we're shitting ourselves whenever we say that we love each other."

**009** . _Weaken_

Sometimes they fought for practice ( but out of spite was more common ), and when they did, Larxene felt as though Axel could just weaken her defenses with one flash of his emerald green eyes in her direction.

**010** . _Shine_

'My firefly princess,' he'd call her when she glowed and sparkled with the crackling of lightning bolts that encircled her body, ready to shock him to smithereens just because of the ungrateful nickname.

Kairel  
**  
011 **. Paralyze

The instant the black haze cleared, she was penetrated by his absinthe gaze and felt paralyzed, unable to move – that's why she decided to follow him, ( only ) because she couldn't resist.

**012 **. Design

He had called the design she had drawn in the hard, wet sand 'pretty, but uncreative' – it was a heart, and somehow, she detected some bitterness in his voice.

**013 **. Wish

She found herself wishing that she'd find Axel with Sora when she trailed along after the changed Riku, and a little piece of all that was good within her died when he told her Axel had sacrificed his life for him – but had told him to tell her he was sorry.

**014** . Guiltless

No, he didn't feel any guilt when she was curled up in the dungeon, cold and alone: he _couldn't_, he was a Nobody – no heart or feelings ( but then why was there that _nagging_ in the place where his heart should have been? ).

**015** . Broken

"You nearly broke my ankle back there," She grumbled, limping slightly and looking like a hobbling old woman with his hand clamped firmly around her wrist; he replied with a simple, slightly sarcastic "Sorry, princess."

**016** . Apparition

Sometimes she'd wake up in the middle of the night and see flaming red hair and emerald green eyes in the darkness; but it was just a ghost, an apparition of her memory, clawing out from her hopeless dreams to haunt her.

**017** . Collide

When she saw Pluto collide with Axel and knock him down onto the sandy beach, she giggled; she couldn't help but think, for one fleeting ( _dirty_ ) moment what it'd be like to be down there in the dog's place, licking the Nobody's cheek.

**018** . Storm

The tropical storms on Destiny Islands were always fierce, but when she waited them out with Axel, curled up by his side, she felt that their intensity was decreased by several octaves.

**019** . Understanding

They had come to a mutual understanding; they could not be together forever, for their other lovers would tear them apart.

**020** . Vilipend

The way he carted her around roughly and without a care ( _without a heart_ ), she knew she was just an object in his scheme; jail bait.

Aerixion  
**  
021** . Trauma

The trauma of the Taking was a horrifying swirl of darkness and glowing amber eyes, and while he fought and struggled and died, he thought of Aerith: Aerith, who was watching him die; Aerith, who he might never see again; Aerith, who he loved with an admiration that was far more advanced than any typical teenage romance.

**022** . Sleep

He'd sleep next to her in bed, a tangle of clean white sheets wrapped around their lithe bodies and his arm slung protectively around her, his chin gently resting on her soft, rounded shoulder and breathing in her faint flowery scent in his slumber.

**023** . Infatuation

He tried to convince himself it was just an infatuation, that he'd be over it as soon as his studying with Ansem was complete, and that he'd move far, far away and forget about _her_.

**024** . Entice

The perfume of flora enticed him, drawing him towards her small flower stand – and that was how they first met ( looking back on the memory, he realized that her very image enticed him more than the flowers framing her face in vases and bowls ).

**025** . Challenge

Every day as a Nobody was a challenge to keep himself from going back – going back to his home town, going back to see _her_.

**026** . Heartbreak

He thought that if he had a heart, this was what it would feel like to be heartbroken as he saw her slip her hand into a brown-haired man's grasp and watched them walk together, hearing the faint giggle of her euphoria.

**027** . Protect

But he _had _to protect her – the Heartless were once again invading Hollow Bastion, and he didn't trust that 'man of hers' to keep her safe, big sword or no.

**028** . Fantasia

Dreams of her and him were like fantasia, as unreal as his very being, though wonderful, nostalgic and exhilarating all the same.

**029** . Lament

Sometimes he wondered why _he _wasn't the one with tear marks on his cheeks, for every day he inwardly cried secret tears of lamentation for his lost loved one, even though he could barely remember her beautiful face anymore; and that was exactly why he cried harder.

**030** . Water

Every time he saw Demyx using his aqueous attacks, he'd be reminded of how Aerith always had to water her flowers and would sometimes let ( make him ) help – he would then feel a familiar ache of years past, ancient as the dust in Christ's tomb.

Zexiku  
**  
031** . Secrecy

He always cloaked himself in darkness and secrecy when he was following Riku through the endless hallways of Castle Oblivion, almost as though he was afraid to be seen; the real truth was that he much preferred watching him from afar, after knowing what the young Keyblade wielder could do.

**032** . Fever

During his stay in the castle, Riku caught something a Nobody normally wouldn't – a fever – and during that time Zexion let him stay in his room and even cooked for him ( even while Riku feverishly complained about how crappy his chicken noodle soup tasted in delirium ).

**033** . Candle

Demyx and his musicals – after watching _Rent_, he wandered around the castle with a single candle, singing "_Would you light my candle_?" – whenever he encountered Zexion, the silver-haired man would ignore him; Axel would actually comply, but blow it up instead; and Riku would always take a swipe out of it with his Souleater and split the paraffin in half – Riku never did much like the Melodious Nocturne and his singing, something he and Zexion both had in common.

**034** . Disguise

Zexion thought that Riku would surely act nicer towards him while he was disguised as Sora, but Riku could still see through the glamour – maybe, in the end, they finally understood each other well enough.

**035** . Sin

If it was a sin to take him into his bed, he didn't show it: he bruised the boy's lips with heated passion, something he thought his heartless vessel could never express, though somewhat cowered behind the intense ice blue gaze he was receiving, as Riku's eyes were intently focused on everything he did the entire time.

**036** . Price

Luxord had bet that Zexion wouldn't convince Riku to join the scientist's side by the end of the week, and when he tempted Riku again and he had said no ( in actuality, he had said "No fucking way I'm giving up on my friends for you" ), he had to pay the price.

**037** . Admirer

Zexion didn't know it, but he had a secret admirer; when he wasn't following Riku, Riku was following Zexion.

**038** . Chill

A chill ran down his spine as Zexion's cold lips brushed against his, and being too reminded of the darkness, he pressed against Zexion's mouth further in attempt to stir up the friction to make them warm.

**039** . Frown

Neither of them smiled much, so when they frowned at each other at the same time, it was like a secret smile – first Riku would crack up and the sound of his laughter would eventually make Zexion start laughing, too.

**040** . Raindrop

His tear was like a raindrop on the palm of his hand, and Zexion studied it intently while Riku was vocalizing his sorrows: "I've had enough, I just want to go home."

Namiku  
**  
041** . Untold

He never told her about his veiled attraction to her; neither did she to him.

**042** . Choke

Naminé nearly choked on her words, trying to get the right ones out – it wasn't every day a beautiful teenager stumbled into her room.

**043** . Edge

He liked to sit at the edge of his chair, leaning over to watch her draw for Sora's memories, making sure they were all perfect, giving little advice here and there.

**044** . Tempest

Once, while they were walking through Twilight Town, a violent tempest ripped through the village: she cowered behind his tall form, and his cloak served as protection from the wind and rain for both of them.

**045** . Bribe

"Draw us together, just once," He bribed calmly, though his even cerulean eyes were pleading; No, she couldn't, that's not in his memories.

**046** . Hush

When she became panicked about being locked up in a white room again, he always knew how to silence her with a quick, soft kiss and stroking the back of her blonde hair.

**047** . Quietus

They both didn't talk much during their time together, but that was okay for both of them: they felt they could relate more to each other during that peaceful quietus.

**048** . Close

He felt that when he was close to her, he was so close to her _Other_ – and that almost made him overcome with indecisiveness.

**049 **. Pause

He would pause in between kisses, making his lips flutter like butterfly wings along her neck, her shoulders, her back, and her collarbone; in turn, her stomach seemed to flutter, full of butterflies.

**050** . Solace

There she found solace – the room, the drawings, the crayons, and Riku.


End file.
